Ready to Party?
by PatricaRayez
Summary: STARISH, along with their composer Haruka and her friend Tomo-chan, are invited to a Halloween costume party by Shining. Unfortunately, the boys had to wait for the girls to get ready with their 'costumes'..


A/N: I'll just be really straightforward with you guys because nobody really reads long-ass author notes, but this story just came up in my mind once and I wanted to write about..since no one probably will. Keep in mind this is just a first draft, you can PM me for any mistakes you find, so thanks!

** It was that time of year again: Halloween. STARISH, Tomochika, and Haruka where apparently invited to a party celebrating the holiday hosted by Shining. Natsuki in his fluffy Piyo-chan costume, Tokiya with a very mysterious yet dashing vampire costume, Cecil in his wicked wizard outfit, Ren in his attractive pirate costume with some of his chest showing (#I'mtoosexyformyshirt), Ittoki in his classical werewolf costume, Sho with his old Prince of Fighting warrior costume, and finally, Masato with his old samurai costume. STARISH was all ready and set for the eventful night, although, they weren't the only ones going to the party. Shining had also invited Haruka, Tomochika, and Quartet Night, who had already left to the party earlier since they didn't want to waste their precious time waiting for their 'kouhais'.**

**Speaking of kouhais, the boys themselves had started to regret not leaving with them. Unfortunately, STARISH were currently waiting for the girls to get ready, which seemed to be taking forever.**

**"Geez, I know it's natural for girls to take a long time to get ready, but this is** **just** **really ridiculous!" said Syo, who sighed for the billionth time.**

**"True. Although, Haruka isn't the kind of girl to take long to get ready. Then again, Shibuya-san is with her." Masato replied, while rubbing his chin with curiosity.**

**Ren gave a low chuckle and spoke, " Tsk. You guys are just impatient. I'm sure they'll be done in no time. Besides, think on the bright side, I'm sure the wait would be worth it. Just imagine the little lamb and Shibuya walking down the steps, looking good as ever." Just as he said that, the rest of the STARISH members began to blush with embarrassment. Suddenly, it was Natsuki's turn to speak, "Now that you mention it, Haru-chan never told us what she was going to dress up for the party! Oh, I hope it's something super cute! " the boys (set aside Ren and Natsuki, because they have no shame apparently) then blushed harder. Ittoki, who was beginning to look like a blushing mess, shot up from his seat "UHM.. UH..I-I I'LL GO CHECK UP ON NANAMI AND SHIBUYA!" he then began to jog upstairs to the women's dorms, which he almost tripped because of Ren's response: "Try not to do anything funny, because that's my job." Which made the boys look at the playboy with angry, yet worried looks.**

**Ittoki successfully managed to reach upstairs without stumbling and tripping his way through. He sighed and began to fix himself up, then casually walked to Nanami's room, putting on his genuine smile that everyone loved and knocked on the door to the composer's room. The door slightly creaked, showing Shibuya face, "May I help you?" She said with a cheeky smile. Ittoki flinched, seeing the makeup on Shibuya's face, which to mention, was hideous "I was..just..wondering abo- alright what's with the get-up?" Ittoki cringed, which made Tomochika give him a dirty look, "Excuuuse me? I'm a witch obviously! Witches are supposed to be ugly! Also, it's Halloween! You're suppose to look scary, which is the opposite of your costume, Mister Harrypants!" She said then teasingly stuck her tongue out and giggled.**

**"Hey, who you calling Harrypants? I didn't do anything to you!" Ittoki mumbled with a pout on his face**

**Tomochika giggled again, "Oh come on Otoya, you know I'm just messing with you! So you wanted something?" She questioned, to which the redhead face's brighten up and spoke "Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about that! I was just curious about you and Nanami, and how you guys are.. well... taking too long. They guys and I were starting to loose it, heh." once he finished, he began to awkwardly rub the back of his neck and softly blush as he remembered what Ren had said earlier. Tomochika smirked, and completely shutted the door, surprising the cheerful STARISH member again. She then yelled, "Tell them to give us 5 more minutes, Haruka keeps fussing about her outfit" just then, a shriek came from the room "T-TOMO-CHAN, I-I-I CAN'T WEAR THAT OUTFIT! ITTOKI-KUN, HELP MEEEE!" Haruka shouted, making the redhead worried knocked on the door again, which only this time Tomochika responded with a sing-song voice, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! JUST TELL THE GUYS TO GIVE US A FEW MORE MINUTES~!" He then sighed and began to climb back downstairs to reunite with his fellow bandmates, who were still dying of boredom.**

**"So what did they say?" Tokiya questioned with his usual stoic face. Ittoki began to fidget and spoke with a hesitated tone "Ah well, the thing is.. On the way upstairs, I was just slowly making my way through the-" he was then interrupted by Tokiya, who voice became a little irritated.**

**"Otoya, just answer my question, it's already a pain enough to sit here and wait."**

**The boys suddenly gave out an awkward silenceamd took a step away from Tokiya, then began think the same thing: 'Oh snap he's using his first name, that means he's super pissed!'. (Which to say, you do no want to see)**

**Ittoki gulped and said, "Theysaidthattheyalmostdoneandyoushouldgivethemmoretime"**

**Tokiya raised a brow, "What did you just say?"**

**The redhead took a deep breath and began to calm down, "Tomochika said that they're almost done, and after that... I heard Nanami scream." Hearing this, the boys all stood up in surprise, worried about their precious composer being abused by the female idol.**

**"W-WHAT!? IS MY PRINCESS OKAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER, I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER TOO!" Cecil yelled, and began to shake his older brother but was stopped as the other guys pulled him back "I DO, BUT SHE SAID TO COME DOWN AND TO TELL YOU GUYS! I DON'T THINK IT WOULD BE THAT SERIOUS!" The redhead yelled back, suddenly, the sound of clapping stopped the boys from their fight, and looked towards the direction of the noise, which belonged to the smirking Tomochika.**

**"Now, now, boys, no need to loose your marbles, the wait is finally over. I can now present you, the amazing.. Officer Nanami Haruka!" Just then, the flustered composer began to slowly walk down stairs, with her head down to avoid her embarrassment, which wasn't really helping. Then, pinkette began to apologize, "S-sorry for m-making you wait, e-everyone.. I was forced to w-wear this costume for Tomo-chan..since..well.. i didn't know what to wear to the party..." She then slowly looked up, to her surprised, she saw some of the members of STARISH (specifically Ittoki, Syo, Natsuki, and Masato) fainted on the floor with a pool of blood from their massive nosebleed, and the remaining members (Ren, Tokiya, Cecil), covering their face from blushing so hard and also began to have their nosebleeds as they continue to stare at their innocent composer in.. Well..A very kinky cop outfit. Tomochika then lost it and began laughing with tears in her eyes "HAHA OH MY GOD RINGO WAS SO RIGHT! I TOTALLY OWE HIM 20 BUCKS! HAHA I SHOULD'VE RECORDED THIS HAHA IF HE WAS ONLY HERE TO SEE THIS HAHA"**

**Tokiya, who was pretty much still red as a tomato, wiped his nosebleed then cleared his throat and tried regain his posture , "I..err Nanami-san.. I think you should wear a coat, it kind of chilly outside." He said with a hesitant tone. Realizing the situation, Nanami's blush began to worsen and ran upstairs with embarrassment, telling "I-I'LL GO BACK AND CHANGE!" however, she was stopped by Ren, who managed to return his womanizer self, pulling her wrist and pulled her against him, smirking "Now now little lamb, no need to rush here. Ichii's just embarrassed because he hasn't seen you're true beauty, am I right, Ichii?" Ren said as he turned to face Tokiya, smirk widening. Tokiya, who began blushing again but had an irritated look, glared at Ren and responded with a firm tone, "That's not it, ****_Jinguuji_****, unlike you, I'm just worried about her health, not just her looks." Hearing this, Ren's smirk began fading and gently letted Haruka go, the he slowly walked up to Tokiya, who still kept a straight face, "Oh? Are you saying I'm a cruel person, Ichii? Well I'm hurt!" He said with a sarcastic tone. Not too long after that, they began to argue, which made Haruka very uneasy and tried to stopped them, "Uh.. Uhmm.. Guys? Can you-" suddenly, groans from the fainted nosebleeders could be heard, Syo was the first one to spoke up, "Ughh.. What the hell happened? Why is there blood on the floor?" He said and started to panic**

**"Don't worry, its yours.. Well some of it is.. Sinomiya , Masato and Ittoki also got nosebleed too so it's one bloody mess.." Cecil calmly said (haha 'calmly', I'm so out of character here lmao) he then turn to Haruka, and said, "Ichinose-san is right, you should probably get a coat, but first.." He glanced at Tomochika, who was surprisingly still laughing hard and was currently rolling on the ground, "You should probably help her out first" he whispered to the composer, who nodded and cautiously approached her friend. After helping Tomochika return to her cheerful yet sassy self, Haruka went back to her room and grabbed one of her favorite coats, wore it, and went downstairs, only to find everyone smiling and waiting for her, as if nothing what previously happened never existed , "Well, everyone is officially ready, let's go to the party ." Masato said, smiling softly and opened the door. Everyone went outside the master course building and into their ride. On the walk to the parking lot, Haruka asked Cecil with a curious tone, "Ah Cecil-san, I nearly forgot to ask, but how'd you managed to put everything back to normal?" Cecil chuckled and grinned, "I used magic the muses gave me. I used it to the clean the mess they made. Also, i removed everyone's memory of seeing you in your 'costume'. So if I were you, I wouldn't take that coat off during the party."**

**Haruka smiled back, "Oh, okay, well that's good." Then she turn back her attention to their ride, however she realized what he just said and faced him again, looking at him as if he had two heads and said "EH!?"**

A/N: You guys probably though that the story was rushed in the end.. Well, you're not wrong, my friend! I just wrote this terrible story in roughly 3 hours, making me stay up until 6! I didn't even bother to read it over myself haha. But like I previously said before, PM me for mistakes! Thanks for reading!


End file.
